


Sisters

by Daniscats



Series: The Incredible Story of Captain Shepard and the Love that Saved the Galaxy! Drabbles and Misc [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats
Summary: This might be a little confusing to anyone who hasn't read my regular story. Basically, Shepard and Liara had a child, Benezia, conceived at the very end of the War. After the War, Liara has a weak moment and agrees to take in an orphan who lost her parents during the War and her aunt after that. The orphan, Jacey, is so traumatized that she doesn't speak at all. At least not to the grown-ups.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little confusing to anyone who hasn't read my regular story. Basically, Shepard and Liara had a child, Benezia, conceived at the very end of the War. After the War, Liara has a weak moment and agrees to take in an orphan who lost her parents during the War and her aunt after that. The orphan, Jacey, is so traumatized that she doesn't speak at all. At least not to the grown-ups.

    Benezia turned over and pulled her hanar stuffie closer to her. Something made her open her sleepy eyes and it took her a moment to register that there was a figure standing next to her bed. She opened her mouth to scream for her parents when she realized that it was only Jacey, plainly visible in the light cast by her night light. She closed her mouth and then opened it again as she sat up.

    "Jacey? That you?"

    In the low light, Bene could just about see Jacey nodding her head.

    "Why you here? You scared?"

    Again, another nod. Benezia grabbed the top of the bed covers and threw them off.

    "You sleep with me?"

    Instead of a nod this time, Jacey hopped on the bed and got under the covers. The two girls pulled the covers up before Benezia spoke again.

    "You really not talk?"

    There was only silence from Jacey.

    "That's okay. You don't got to talk. Sometimes, when I'm scared, it helps when I talk to my Mommy and Daddy cuz they make me feel better. You don't have a Mommy and Daddy?"

    Jacey started to cry softly. Benezia turned towards Jacey.

    "Why you cry? It's okay. Don't cry."

    Benezia sat up again, moved closer to Jacey and put her arm around her shoulders after Jacey sat up as well.

    "It's okay. Don't cry", Benezia repeated. Jacey tried to stop crying but she couldn't. Benezia patted her shoulder.

    "There, there. It's okay", Benezia said, obviously trying to mimic how her parents comforted her. After a few minutes, Jacey shuddered and took a deep breath.

    "I...I don't have a Mommy and Daddy anymore." Jacey said quietly. "My Auntie died too."

    "What that mean? You Auntie go away for good?"

    Jacey nodded again. "I am alone now."  

    Benezia  laid down again and pulled Jacey down with her. She again put her arm around Jacey's shoulders.

    "You not alone. You got us now. We take care of you."  


End file.
